


Favor

by GuyOfShy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Only two types were allowed into the seclusive back room of Moxxi’s bar: loyal patrons that made excessively generous donations, and those who were cute as a button, and Moxxi knew only one girl on Pandora fit the bill for the latter: Sanctuary’s own resident technophile.
Relationships: Gaige/Mad Moxxi (Borderlands)
Kudos: 35





	Favor

To newcomers to Sanctuary, Moxxi’s bar seemed the type that stayed open until the wee hours of the morning, where patrons would go to get wasted through the night and wake up halfway through the next day, then come back and do it again. But the bar’s owner enforced a hard midnight limit and promptly kicked everybody out the second the clock struck, because the hard-working barmaid needed her beauty sleep as well. It just also happened to be the time she took to sleep with other people, and there were only two types allowed into the seclusive back room of the bar: loyal patrons that made excessively generous donations, and those who were cute as a button (whom Moxxi did not charge), and Moxxi knew only one girl on Pandora who fit the bill for the latter. And joining Moxxi in that back room right now was that girl, Sanctuary’s ownresident technophile.

Said technophile sputtered, drooling from her lips and onto Moxxi’s crotch. The way her throat tightened like that felt so fucking sweet, and Moxxi hated to let her go but relaxed her leg to let her breathe. Moxxi paused counting her tips and looked past the green bills in her hand to watch her cock emerge from the warm and wet cavern of Gaige’s throat, to eye her little plaything, smiling at the sight of her eyeliner running like dark watercolor with her tears.

“Always such a good girl, Gaige,” Moxxi cooed, petting her head gently as she sucked in desperate breaths and studied the smeared rings of lipstick she’d left behind.

“NBD. I try- my best,” Gaige panted, offering a thumbs up, which Moxxi took as the signal to continue.

“Spoken like a true slut,” Moxxi replied as she pulled Gaige by her hair back into position - that is, lined up with her cock - and hauled her back down its length between the older woman’s legs. One of said legs crossed behind Gaige’s head, pushing her forward, taut, while Moxxi casually resumed counting her tips. Being used so nonchalantly lit a fire in Gaige’s chest and opened the waterworks between her legs with force. Gaige looked up at the woman she so affectionately referred to as her dommy mommy, loving the touch of her thighs pressing against her cheeks. Moxxi knew what she wanted and squeezed them together on her face and Gaige moaned happily, the sound muffled by the thick rod stuffed down her throat. Moxxi stifled her further by pulling her leg back tighter, pulling Gaige down the last inch of her cock, lips touching her stomach. Gaige wrapped her arms around Moxxi’s legs and sank her fingers down into her soft skin, not resisting her grip but surrendering to it and suckling on her schlong. Saliva welled in her mouth and slathered her cock in warm and slick waves, melting Moxxi with a shudder. Gaige’s flailing tongue on the underside of her shaft built up bliss at the bottom of her cock and Moxxi was soon to burst.

“God! You’re too good at this, sugar,” Moxxi groaned gutterally, putting down her stack of bills to exchange them for two grips on Gaige’s head around her pigtails, and thrust into her throat. Moxxi rode her face close and fast, adoring the little sounds and squeaks she made, feeling flushed from her neck and chest down to base of her cock, smothered in a hot sea of saliva and complete euphoria. Gaige gagged then, at first on on cock and spit but soon on cum as Moxxi spilled her warm seed in her mouth. Gaige felt it hot in her stomach, then stickying up her throat and her tongue tasted it as it burst through the barrier her lips formed with Moxxi’s crotch. Moxxi moaned and cursed unabashedly, paying no heed to her cock-sucking slave’s sounds of distress as she swallowed all she could. Their seconds stretched on in climax and in choking until Moxxi finally sighed heavily and pushed Gaige off of her. A web of drool collapsed onto the floor between them, followed by Gaige’s coughing, swallowing, tears, panting.

“Shit…”

Moxxi leaned back and exhaled at the ceiling while her cock hung and twitched, dripping cum and spittle. She flicked a few bills to Gaige with a satisfied grin of her own, leaning her head on her outstretched fingers.

“For your trouble. I wouldn’t be caught dead paying my own customers, but you and your lovely little lips deserve a reward.”

“Huh. Sweet,” Gaige said amusedly, if still a little choked. “That’s a win for me and my wallet!”

“There’s plenty more where that came from, if you’d like to swing by tomorrow night,” Moxxi smiled.

“Uh, abso-fucking-lutely! But first…” Gaige crawled back toward Moxxi, kneeling beneath her slightly-softened cock and lifted it back up, licking her lips before she licked it. “Let me clean this up. I hate leaving messes behind.” Gaige licked away the coating of drool and drips of cum she’d left, sneaking smooches on her shaft inbetween.

“I won’t say no to that,” Moxxi mused while she worked. And those delicate touches very nearly convinced Moxxi to offer another round. “I do love a slut who goes out of her way to overachieve.”

“That’s me,” Gaige breathed as a hand on her chin lifted her up into a smooch, strong and full. “And me will for sure drop by tomorrow. Same time?” Gaige stared at Moxxi’s cock as she asked, honestly wishing they could just keep going all night.

“You’re welcome anytime you like. See you then, sugar,” Moxxi winked.


End file.
